<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all we could have lost (everything we still have) by EllaYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684941">all we could have lost (everything we still have)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki'>EllaYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feels, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:36:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over and they are alive and Finn can finally breathe again.</p>
<p><i>After</i> he asks Rey what the hell that was back on Exegol, that is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all we could have lost (everything we still have)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hug lasts for what feels like an eternity and a split second both, and Finn wonders if it's possible to never, ever let go again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost lost them today. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He almost lost </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>today, really, his own life included, and he doesn't think he can handle letting Poe and Rey out of his sight any time soon. It feels like he might shatter completely if anything were to happen to either of them right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... speaking of which.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out of the three-way hug, just a little bit, just enough to free his hands, trying hard to ignore the way Poe's fingers stubbornly dig into him, clinging. Carefully, he takes Rey's face in both of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks up at him, exhausted, filthy with dirt and blood and sweat, and there's something in her eyes, despite the smile on her lips, that whispers of loss and heartache. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I felt you die," he says and ignores the way he can feel Poe freeze against him. "I felt you die, and then I felt your heart start beating again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey's eyes widen, lips parting on a startled inhale. "You… oh." She searches his face, before closing her eyes, a concentrated frown pulling at her brows. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she says again, a giggle escaping her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Oh'? What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>'oh'</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?" Poe asks, something tremulous in his voice, something vulnerable. "And what d'you mean you felt her die?! Could either of you fill me in on what the hell is going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey ignores him, looking down, biting her lip for a moment. "I was,” she admits, sounding sad. “And then I was saved." She lifts her head then, and looks both of them in the eyes, first Finn, then Poe, and says, "I promise, I will tell you. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she insists, when Finn opens his mouth to protest. "I just… I need to sleep first. For a week of so, if possible. After that, I'll answer any questions you guys have." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn understands. He, too, feels like the only things keeping him up are sheer stubbornness, and these two precious people standing by his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All right," he says, and when Poe starts to protest, Finn wraps his arm around him again, pulls him close. "Let's find a place where we can nod off. Then, we can all talk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey nods and buries her face into his neck again. Poe grumbles, "Yeah, okay. I'd like to hear about that stunt you pulled back on Exegol later, too, while we’re at it," but he, too, relaxes into Finn's hold as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn breathes them in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are alive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite everything, they are alive, and he thanks the stars and the Force and everything in between for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>